A Coy Coincidence
by Vitalabyss
Summary: A busy holiday. A quiet bar. Sombra takes a moment for herself.


Quiet was a rare thing these days. The hustle and bustle of crowds, the bells and bellows of Papá Noel, and every screen and window soliciting the latest sales. Everywhere you looked the holiday had completely taken over.

None of it really bothered her but it did make her appreciate these quiet moments a little more.

She wouldn't admit it, out loud anyway, but the lights and decorations always excited her.

A memory of better days?

She doubted.

No. With her implants and choice in style, they made her feel she belonged a little better out in the real world. Bright lights and elaborate displays almost worked better than her stealth camouflage. She could weave through a crowd and no one would even notice she was there.

Oh, and it didn't hurt that the hundreds of people she had walked by were helping create a complex web of code that gave her easy access to virtually any bank in the country.

Her program was automated to transfer between devices. Backpacking on Bluetooth signals. Through Quantum Networking. And hitchhiking on every picture and video sent out before burrowing deep. It would key log usernames and passwords associated with a variety of keywords. Keywords connecting her to purchases and allowed her to trace the various numbers associated back to accounts and credit companies.

Money made the world go around after all.

Sombra smiled quietly to herself as she slowly dragged a fingertip around the lip of her glass. It had been a productive season. Lucrative even. Enough that she had decided she deserved an early Christmas present.

And so, she had dedicated this evening to herself.

She had bought a new and pricey dress, ankle-length and tied off over one shoulder to expose her back right down to her dimples, with a split so high up the leg she had been forced to make a risky decision about what was underneath. The midnight black clung to her shape like water and felt just as soft. She had found a perfect, finely woven gold chain that now wound itself around her hips for emphasis and to match the hoop earrings and chevron patterned choker. A single loosely woven gold bracelet adorned her left wrist, making the arm feel a little less bare in this ridiculous, beautiful dress. And then, though she didn't often think of herself as terrific at making up her face, tonight she had become an artist. Eyes, lips, hair all perfect and in place when the rented limo had picked her up.

She had even spent some time at a spa getting pampered before dressing to the nine.

Now she sat at one end of a bar, tucked away in a higher-end club that was so empty it might as well have been hers alone. Booked for a holiday party all her own. She had chosen Christmas Eve Eve just for that reason. All to plan.

Not that it had stopped a few stragglers from finding their way inside.

The service bot floated over with another drink. Laying it out in a delicate and professional manner. Whatever it was had an amber color on a small rock of ice in a tumbler.

"I don't think I ordered this." She remarked quietly so her voice didn't carry too far in the empty space.

"It comes as a courtesy of the gentleman at the end of the bar." The robot responded smoothly, indicating the patron he was referring to. "Do you wish me to take it back?"

Sombra let her eyes drift to the other end of the bar. Not wanting to turn her head completely. Not entirely sure she wanted to seem too inviting until she got an idea of who was offering her a drink. One of her hands drifting gently off the bar and into her lap.

The man at the other end of the bar wasn't even looking her way. His bearded chin resting in the palm of one hand as he leaned forward against the bar on his elbow. Eyes focused on his other hand, wrist slowly rotating as he stirring his own drink.

He was a sight, to say the least. Dressed nice enough, she supposed, until she really took him in.

He wore a dark suit jacket over what looked like a dressier flannel shirt and a string tie. Dark blue jeans could have almost past for suit pants if they weren't so worn. And a cowboy hat that she imagined was authentic. He almost looked like he might be an oil baron from the southern United States… from a hundred years ago. But the long hair and raggedness at the edges of every layer had her thinking he was more likely some wealthy rancher.

Not her type. But maybe rich enough she might be willing to entertain him for a bit.

She wouldn't mind if someone complimented her majesty this evening.

"No," She smiled at the bot, not that it cared, "I think I'll keep it, thank you."

She pulled the napkin under it to bring it closer to her other drink. Then looked up to see the cowboy looking away. The curl of a smile at the edge of his lip.

The drink was paid for she considered, picking it up and giving it a sniff. The amber liquid smelled a little smoky, with a faintness of maple.

_A whiskey,_ she mused, _of course. It ties into his whole theme._

Taking a small sip, she was instantly assaulted by tequila. Not that she minded. Having grown up on mezcal the taste was delightfully new and familiar all at once. Almost laughed at the surprise, a small smile danced across her features. She could taste the heavy sweetness of maple syrup mixed in and a slight tang of applewood. Disguised as rye, it wasn't a fine wine; but amusingly, it was far more to her taste.

A quiet chime sounded, and she did her best to be inconspicuous as she turned to look. A half dozen small images hovered next to her hip just beyond the fingertips of her other hand. Out of view from anyone who might be watching. As a list of data started to scroll by. Her program complying information based on the credit card number used to buy her new drink.

Allen Walker was a fake name. Jesse McCree. Wanted in many states and countries around the world. Not here, but she imagined he could be extradited. Various bounties, though the crimes seemed small for the payout. He himself was a licensed bounty hunter.

She found a stream there linking back to Talon's database. Curious. She took another sip as she tapped on that thread.

Former Overwatch operative. Surprising. He didn't look like the peacekeeping type.

Something tried to block her from digging any deeper into Talon's files. Too bad it was her own program. The one she had designed from them and ensured was impenetrable. Idiots, there was always a backdoor.

_What was Blackwatch?_

"I'm sorry to disturb you." A very American accent startled her. Sombra turned her head as calmly as she could, with one hand in the cookie jar, to find the cowboy half sitting on a stool a few seats away leaning against the bar. "I don't want to intrude but I was feeling a little lonely sitting by myself."

"Ah," She stumbled, caught flat foot. She had accepted the drink, of course he was going to come over. "I'm… no, that's fine."

McCree stood up and took a few slow steps towards her hand extended. "Names Jesse. Jesse McCree."

Sombra closed her fingers together and the data stream cut loose. Then she extended her own hand, swiveling on the stool to face Mr. Overwatch.

"A pleasure. I'm…" The words suddenly caught in her throat. _Who was she tonight? How should she_… "I'm Olivia."

_Kill me_, her brain screamed, _why had she used that name_.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Olivia." His smile was full of confidence. "I hope the drink I sent over was to your liking."

'Olivia' smiled back, humming her assent. Wondering silently if he had been fishing with the "Miss" comment. Not that she needed to correct him. After all, he was being pleasantly polite.

Smiling, she tapped the glass lightly with a fingernail. "The maple flavor was a surprise. I had thought it was whiskey at first, you know."

She gestured at him. Giving him a faux judgmental look up and down before raising an eyebrow. Her smile turning up a little more, teasing.

Jesse laughed and took a seat on the stool next to her. His knees nearly touching hers. Lifting his own drink to get her attention as he set it down.

"This one's whiskey. I learned long ago in my travels that not everyone has my," He paused as he searched for the right word, "affinity… for certain drinks."

"Your 'travels'?" She played coy, "That makes you sound a little worldly."

"I've been a few places." He nodded slowly. "But y'know what they say, ain't no place like home."

"You live around here?" She suppressed the slight surprise.

He chuckled, raising his glass to take a sip, "Nah, but this place has the taste of home to it."

"Speaking of," he gestured to her with his glass. "Your accent suggests you're not from around here."

"Now that wasn't very hard to figure out." She challenged with a sly smile. "I thought you sent this drink because you'd already figured out where I was from."

McCree smiled, "I had an inkling. But I hate to assume."

"Well then, you might be smarter than you look." She smirked.

"Hey now…" His smile wavered just a bit.

She held up her hands apologetically, "I just meant you look a little like a stereotypical, what is it in English," She tapped her lower lip bringing his attention to the purple lipstick. "A Redneck," She watched his smile mirror hers. "But now that we're talking, you don't quite fit the bill. So, what is it that you do Mr. McCree?"

He nodded along, understanding. "Just Jesse, Miss Olivia." That smile was certainly cute. "I'm a broker of sorts. I help make deals. Establish contacts. Acquire goods."

"Oh my," She took another sip of her drink to hide the fact that she didn't believe a word of it, "That must be a fairly rewarding career."

"It can be."

"Though it does sound a little bit shady."

McCree laughed loudly. "I suppose it does. And, honestly," He leaned a little closer and lowered his voice for an edge of mystery. "You never quite know who you'll be dealing with."

He sat back and winked at her.

She smiled pleasantly but her insides roiled. That had almost sounded like code words. Like he we here to see her. But that couldn't be. He couldn't know who she was. She had taken leave, even filled out all the forms so there was a paper trail to an entirely different continent. Then she'd set up a series of ghost codes before her flight to make it seem like she was traveling in several places around the world all at once except for here. She had even used an alias to get into the country.

She wondered just how good of a bounty hunter he might be.

"That sounds… risky." Sombra wasn't sure how to respond, so she settled on cordial while she discreetly assessed the rest of the club. A couple was getting a little too cozy in a corner but other than the server bot they were alone. He had no obvious backup. Her fingers itched to start a search into who could have tracked her signal.

McCree made a satisfied noise as he finished the last of his drink. "Ah, what's life without a little risk." He signaled the barkeeper for another drink then turned his smile back to her. "Or random encounters."

It took her a moment but then Sombra almost sighed in relief. This was a coincidence. Just a pair of strangers meeting for the first time.

"Hmmm," She hummed happily, leaning against the bar a little closer to the man. Resting her chin in her hand. "It wouldn't be much fun, would it?"

McCree made an approving noise. "A woman after my own heart."

"I'm not after it yet." She leaned away, picking up the drink he'd given her and pulling it up to her chin where she could smell the sweet smoky scent. "You've only bought me one drink after all."

His eyes widened a little, though he tried hard to maintain his confident appearance. Then he turned back to the bar, "Bartender. Another round for the lady."

Sombra let the drink burn and licked the sweetness off her lips as he turned back to her. He was rather charming, with that firm jaw hidden beneath his beard. His drawl was even a little endearing. Though that belt buckle was absurdly big and those boots did not look comfortable. Yet it all fits the character he seemed to portray, like pieces of a puzzle. Though she felt she was looking at the back of this puzzle, the whole picture hidden from her.

And that prosthetic arm being a curiosity.

"Did it happen in the war?" Her lips moved without her.

Jesse's eyes followed her gaze. Then he turned it over a few times and flexed. The fingers clicking lightly against his palm.

His voice a little too somber for his slight grin. Like the memory was both good and bad. "Yeah. There was… an explosion."

Then eyes returned to her and she realized just how startling blue they were. "Believe it or not, I used to be a soldier."

"No," She cooed disbelief, "I couldn't imagine you fitting into any kind of uniform."

He laughed delightfully. "I never really did. It was a little more lenient back then. More than lenient honestly. They were taking anyone they could get their hands on. And my boss…" He trailed off with a wince. "Well, he just expected results."

"And you were good at getting results." She guessed.

"I was the best." He boasted his smile returning briefly. Then raised his hand for another good look. "But it cost all of us something."

"Can I ask you about those implants now?" He indicated to her hair and the implants partially hidden beneath. "Or would that be too personal?"

"Oh, these," She brushed her hand against the shaven side of her head and turned a little. Exposing the long implants installed along her skull. Then turning her shoulder so he could see how they went subdermal and traveled subtly down her spine as well. "They're just for work really. And my own convenience."

"That's it?" His surprise was almost confusion.

She laughed as she settled back comfortably. Spreading her hands. "That's it."

A silence stretched between them. It was comfortable.

Even with Jesse's wander eyes.

"So, tell me," Sombra fingered the glass McCree had bought her. "What are your intentions with these drinks you've bought me?"

McCree took a measured sip of his drink, turning his body to face the bar. He seemed to be considering his words.

"At first," He started slow, "I thought you were waiting for a date. It's just about Christmas. This fancy place. You…" His eyes traveled low and he bit his lip before his eyes returned to his glass. Possibly to keep from saying something he shouldn't. "Well, I've seen a lot of strangers come and go from places like these. But I ain't never seen anyone stand out like you do."

Olivia let the silence hang for a moment. Appreciating the compliment that he hadn't quite paid her. "And now?"

"Well," He glanced back at her, "Now I figure you're just trying to enjoy a bit of quiet. Escape from the hustle and bustle of the city. Or the holiday. Dealer's choice."

He wasn't wrong.

"So, you decided to interrupt?" She asked, her tone teasing.

"Hmm," He seemed to ponder, nodding as the service bot refilled his glass. "I was hoping to share in it, I guess. The holidays make me a little lonely."

"The quiet can be a little lonely too," Half-whispering to herself, hoping he might overhear her spoken thought. A small smile building as she took another look at Jesse.

He turned to smile at her. "It doesn't have to be." Then he tossed back the last of his drink and turned his stool back to her. "I forgot to ask. What is it you do, Miss Olivia?"

"Oh, nothing as exciting as you… I manage systems. Lots of logistics. A little corporate espionage." She gave him her best wink.

He floundered for a moment before barking a laugh. "Sounds boring. Especially that last part."

"Hmm, the logistics?" She queried, laughter in her tone, "I like to make a game of it."

Jesse just shook his head, chuckling as she continued.

"It's like a big game of chess." She smiled; a little excited to talk about what she did, even if she had to be discreet. "All the pieces moving in their own way but each of them has their special talents."

"Sounds a little shady." He jabbed, turning her words on her.

Olivia laughed and leaned a little closer, her hand landing on his arm. "But it is so rewarding."

"You're a self-made woman then." McCree teased as his eyes wandering again. Traveling slowly over her curves and down to her bare thigh. His eyes a little hooded as they stopped there. Staring.

She wondered if he'd noticed how little she was actually wearing.

Crossing her legs, she sat back. Her bare thigh a little more hidden even as her other ankle became more exposed. She adjusted her dress a little, causing his eyes to snap up and meet hers watching him.

"I am." A coy tone in her voice. Her smile a little sultry as she appreciated him appreciating her. "But that doesn't seem to be what you're interested in."

"I…uh, sorry." He straightened himself. "I am listening. You're just… very… uh, distracting."

"The dress is new." She remarked, running a hand down her thigh; as if to straighten the cloth and not to accentuate how forming the thin fabric was. "What do you think?"

"I reckon you know what I think." His eyes watching her every motion.

She hummed knowingly, "You're right, it's hideous."

"What?!" Jesse's surprise was louder than either of them expected.

They both looked around to find themselves alone and ignored.

Olivia giggled as she turned back to her drink. "I wasn't expecting that reaction."

"I might be in over my head with you." Jesse turned to his own drink and mimicked her as they sipped quietly.

After a long moment, he turned to face her.

"You look beautiful." The word was simple, but he meant it. "I want to say more but I can't find the words."

"Hmmm. I bet you can think of a few words. They're just not very appropriate." She smiled sideways as she watched a little color find its way under his beard. "Thank you. You could have dressed up a bit more."

Gawking at her he looked himself over and set to straightening out a wrinkle in his sleeve. Then picking at some errant lint.

"I suppose I could have." He nodded then lifted his glass as if to toast her. "Next time then."

"Hmm, next time?" She queried. "What makes you think there will be a next time."

"Well," Jesse sat back with full confidence. His wide winning grin returning in full force. "I'm enjoying your company. And I bet you'd like to see what I look like in a proper suit."

"Maybe…"

A moment of silence fell over them again.

"I don't usually dress up," Olivia spoke up. "This was my Christmas present to me."

"Well, I wish I could receive a present as pretty as you." There was a pause as Sombra took the compliment for what it was before Jesse made a noise and turned back to his drink.

"What?"

"I just realized what kinda lame pickup line that sounded like."

She played it back in her head and laughed out loud.

"I just meant it as a compliment though." He attempted to recover.

"I bet if you ask Santa really nicely…" She trailed off with a giggle.

He chuckled, "I'm a little old for that."

"Hmm, I suppose." She turned to face him leaning forward on the bar. Her voice suddenly a little too soft. "Maybe if you ask me really nicely."

"Are you always this much of a brat?" McCree laughs.

"Depends," Sombra leaned further in and whispers a little throatily. "Does it make you want to spank me?"

It caught McCree completely off guard and it showed. She bit her lip to contain her laughter. Doing her best to maintain her half-lidded and smoky look. Jesse, on the other hand, had managed to keep his confident smile, but he wasn't able to stop his brow from raising nor his eyes widening as her comment.

He chuckled low and leaned a little closer, competitively, trying to throw her off guard. "Yes."

"Then I think you've answered your own question." Her smile widening playfully. She reached towards him and tapped a single finger on his nose. McCree blinked and she quickly reached up and pulled his hat over his eyes with a giggle.

McCree leaned back and laughed, readjusting his hat. "What exactly are you…"

She was gone.

"…Suggesting?"

He was dumbfounded. Looking left, then right. And up, just in case. Then his eyes returned to the soft velvet of the bar stool, but it had already returned to flush. As if no one had been there in the first place. McCree spun his stool around in a slow 360, looking around the whole empty bar. He was alone.

"Huh, I've never been much of a sleepwalker," He sighed turning back to the bar where his now iceless whiskey sat. "But that was one hell of a dream."

He upended the glass and placed it upside down on the bar. Then he noticed the other drink. A glass, like his, but on the rim was a faint imprint of purple lipstick. He reached for it instinctually, hesitating a moment before picking it up.

A napkin clung briefly to the bottom of the glass as he pulled the glass in for a closer inspecting. Dropping unbidden in front of him. That's when he noticed a stain of blue ink. Nine neat digits large enough that it would have been hard to miss.

Olivia was certainly real, he mused.


End file.
